


Marvel fic request

by KendallReid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallReid/pseuds/KendallReid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fix idea I'd be happy if someone wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel fic request

When Vision and his lover finally get to doing the do,the top tries to be gentle because he believes that is what Vision wants.

 

It isnt.

 

I just want Vision urging his lover on,and when things are still to slow for his liking,getting frustrated and going "You know what? Fine,I'll handle this." Before he rolls over and rides his partner into blissful oblivion.

 

(Things that I would love)

Thor or Tony being the top.

Vision being the literal sass machine throughout the whole thing.

His partner staring at the ceiling in shock afterwards while Vision talks at them.

Vision saying/doing something to start round 2.


End file.
